In modern lighting systems, comprising one or several luminaries, it may be possible to control the luminaire via for instance a mobile phone and an application installed therein. Such systems may use the Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) standard for communication to control the light output. The control may include to switch the luminaire on or off, or to control color or color temperature of the light output.
However, different luminaries may have different properties to be controlled when it comes to color or color temperature. The DALI does not specify a common interface for each luminaire using the standard. A mobile phone used for controlling luminaries may thereby need different applications for different luminaire types, or be limited to control only a certain luminaire type.
Consequently, there is a need for a solution wherein a mobile phone or similar may be used for controlling luminaries having different properties to be controlled.